1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an igniter plug for use in gas turbine engine, diesel engine and various kinds of burners, and particularly concerns to an igniter plug which is improved to substantially insure stable sparks at a certain voltage from the very beginning when the igniter plug is initially operated.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an igniter plug, a semiconductor tip is provide between a front end of a ground electrode and that of a center electrode to form a creeping discharge gap therebetween. With the elapse of initially operating time period (approx. 2500 hours), a quantity of discharge energy thus far released causes to locally transform the semiconductor tip into a low resistor which allows to establish sparks at as relatively low voltage as 1800 V.
Before the passage of the initially operating time period, the semiconductor tip, however, causes to vary a magnitude of voltage necessary to discharge between the ground electrode and the center electrode, thus renders incapable of insuring stable sparks therebetween.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to eliminate the above drawbacks, and providing a discharge structure which is substantially capable of insuring stable sparks at a certain low voltage from the very beginning when the igniter plug is initially operated.